


A Brave New World: A MeiCree AU fan fic prologue Part 2

by MorganBane



Series: The New Overwatch: A MeiCree AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: CURRENT YEAR, F/M, Good Music, M/M, Part 2, Payday 2 Bulldozer cameo, Pervert Mercy, Politically Controversial, Prequel, Solider 76 is a traitor, The future is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBane/pseuds/MorganBane
Summary: Following the aftermath of Overwatch’s intervention in Talon’s attack in Madrid, Overwatch has received heaping amounts of praise for taking the initiative to bring order to a world in conflict. Following this Overwatch begins a campaign to bring peace back to the world by fighting off the terrorist organization Talon. Despite Overwatch being gleeful that the world is accepting them back in their hearts and minds, there is a deadly secret one of their members carries. Solider 76 recently got back together with his gay lover, Reaper. In exchange for affection to one another, each of the lovers hampers the other’s organization. Solider 76 knows he can’t keep up this charade forever. And once the cat is out of the bag on this, Overwatch will change forever.Note: if there are any dead links please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The follow warnings that don't apply to the archive warnings: The following fan fiction may contain politically controversial, violent, and sexual content, including nonconsensual touching. Consider this your Trigger Warning.

Chapter 1: Progress

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOhpjcvtyVE>)

It has been a couple of months since Overwatch stopped Talon in Madrid, Spain. Although Mei performed well on her first field operation, she had to eventually go back to her scientific field as per Solider 76’s orders. She was assigned to work with Symmetra and Winston so she could continue her climatology work that was lost in Antarctica. McCree knew she was useful on the battlefield and began to try to help get her back on his squad.

“Hey Mei, how’s the work going with your cryo technology?”, McCree asks as he returns from an anti-Talon operation with Solider 76 and Genji.

“Winston and Symmetra are pleasant to work with. We’ve just been testing to see how my prototype Cryo blaster will affect surrounding ecosystems.”, Mei sighs as she misses being on the field with McCree.

“Sounds interesting. What’s that thing of yours supposed to do?”, McCree asks as he tries striking a conversation with Mei.

“Ohhh well, my machine is supposed to help repair the meltting ice sheets on the poles of the planet making it more reflective. This will hopefully reduce the effects of global warming in a way that won’t require controversial legislation.”, Mei says as she starts conversing with her crush.

“Ah ha, just a bigger version of your freeze ray! Good luck with your project. Just make sure you don’t freeze the world like a mad scientist.”, McCree chuckles.

“Oh don’t worry, don’t worry. I’m sure we will work out the kinks and only periodically use it.”, Mei giggles.

“That’s good. Oh by the way, I’m still trying to see if Solider 76 can let you off the hook and get back into my squad. Even Zenyatta misses you!”, McCree informs Mei.

“Th-that’s good! I do like working on my experiments. But I feel like I should help you out that way I can better the world, free from terror and evil.”, Mei nervously says as a means to conceal her feelings for McCree.

“I’ll do what I can Mei. Jack can’t keep up this charade forever. Good luck on your work, I’ll see youwhen I can.”, a determined McCree says before he lets Mei get back to her work.

“Thank you! I know you’ll pull through.”, Mei says to McCree as he leaves, waving her goodbye.

Mei returns to her work with Winston and Symmetra. Mei’s attitude towards McCree are noticed by Symmetra.

“So what is it with you and the Gunslinger? I’m curious to why a climatologist would be socializing with a former outlaw.”, the strict Symmetra says to Mei.

This embarrasses Mei as she’s working and doesn’t respond. Snowball however, is triggered by this. He proceeds to hack Symmetra’s robotic arm and make it punch her in the face.

“OUCH! Geez why’d my arm do that?! Urgh, looks like I need to run diagnostics on this.”, the surprised Symmetra says as she hasn’t a clue to what caused her robotic arm to attack her.

Winston becomes wary of this and comes on over to Mei to help her with some testing to a component to Mei’s Cryo Satellite.

“Thanks for helping Winston. I hope Symmetra’s arm doesn’t do any more harm to her. Now do you think this can be tweaked somewhat that way the satellite doesn’t cause excessive freezing if it goes above a certain amount or the user needs to pull the plug?”, a calmer Mei explains.

“I’m sure it can, just let me look at it. Oh, yes, I’m sure Symmetra will be fine. I just hope my jump jets don’t go off on their own.”, a concerned Winston says as he assists Mei.

Symmetra comes back after checking her arm for bugs and glitches. She resumes work with Mei’s project before she and Winston go to perfect his Barrier Projector. Mei continues tinkering with her work before calling it a day to let Symmetra and Winston have the laboratory to themselves.

Mei heads on over to her bunkroom to have a stern talk with Snowball.

“Did you hack Symmetra’s arm?!”, an unhappy Mei questions.

Snowball’s display outputs a message saying “Only helping.”.

“That wasn’t helping! You really did something bad! You might have gotten her killed!”, Mei rebukes Snowball.

Snowball displays a sad face and text saying “Sorry!”, showing remorse.

“Ok fine, I’ll accept that. But still I think I could have handled the accusation on my own!”, Mei replies back less angry.

Snowball then displays text saying: “McCree Progress?”.

“Yes, I feel like I’m making progress with him. I just hope to see him later since we haven’t done any missions together.” Mei says.

Snowball displays a happy face again before going back into his pod for recharging.

“Hrmph, even if I feel like I’m doing well with him I don’t know if he actually likes me back.”, Mei ponders as she lies on her bed.

Just then Mei receives a knock on her door.

“Hey Mei, want to have a drink with me over on the balcony with Zenyatta?”, McCree asks.

Mei’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree and she eagerly joins him.

 

Chapter 2: Playing Doctor

 

The next day, Pharah returns to Mercy for a follow up check on her condition since she was shot down since the operation in Madrid.

“Angela, is this really needed? I remember you telling me I was fine.”, Pharah questions.

“Ohhh Fareeha, that’s what every other operative I’ve treated has said! I prefer it when I feel that my patients leave fully fit for duty!”, the Swiss Aryan doctor says.

“This is the fourth time you have called me in. I hope you are being accurate”, the questioning Pharah says as she goes into have Mercy scan her for any lingering injuries.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhrAlsQ0RAE>)

“AH! Seems if we have some shrapnel lodged in your shoulder! I wonder why I never found that earlier?”, a surprised Mercy says as she runs her scanner across Pharah’s body as she lies on her back on a medical bed.

“I think you’re seeing things.”, Pharah says as she breaks eye contact with Mercy.

“Were you out on a mission?”, Mercy accuses with a smug grin.

“No. And why are you smiling like that? You’re normally strict when people sneak out of your care.”, Pharah notices something is off with the Aryan doctor.

“You’ve been very naughty. You remind me of Jack back in the day when he brought me on 15 years ago. He’d always sneak off to go out on gung ho missions. He’d nearly get himself killed, but it was quite amusing watching him come up with excuses.”, Mercy reminisces.

“Uh huh. So what are you going to have to do? I really haven’t snuck out of here. Maybe the shrapnel was there from my earlier mission that you couldn’t find.”, Pharah assumes knowing that she really hasn’t been on any missions. All Mercy had to do was check her flight suit’s usage, but she didn’t.

“Just lay still. I’ll get the anesthesia and prep for extraction.”, Mercy grins as she has Pharah put on a mask to administer the sleeping gas and adjusts a curtain to section off her medical ward.

“Breath deep, this won’t last too long.”, Mercy says with a grin as she watches Pharah go comatose.

 She then proceeds to close out of a medical report saying that Pharah is fit for duty and types up a forgery to keep Pharah in for another few days.

“I’m not going to let any more missions keep me from you Fareeha. Now then let’s take off those restrictive clothes.”, the evil grinned Mercy says as her Aryan blue eyes gaze upon the defenseless Pharah. Mercy takes off Pharah's top and unhooks her bra and begins massaging her breasts. Mercy then kisses her cheeks and eventually removes the mask to kiss Pharah's lips. The sexual assault continues for several minutes more until someone walks in on Mercy in the act.

“Hey Angela, why’s Pharah still on the sick list? She’s ready for….”, McCree says as he removes the curtain concealing Mercy as she sexually assaults a comatose Pharah.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”, McCree shouts as he’s abashed by Mercy’s actions.

Mercy turns her head instantly and stares into the eyes of the disgusted McCree with a gaze similar to that of the vampire Nosferatu and hisses at him as she pulls out her Caduceus Blaster.

“L-listen damn it, don’t make it harder than it is! Just put the weapon down and I might be lenient.”, McCree negotiates with the irrational Mercy.

“You’re the outlaw here McCree! All I have to do is just pin the blame on you and I walk away scot free! No one will ever believe you!”, Mercy says in a demonic tone as she aims her pistol at McCree’s head.

As much as Mercy had been caught off guard by McCree, she is one again flanked by her prey. Pharah slowly regained consciousness and realized she was half naked. Now back at her wits and strength, Pharah grabs Mercy by the throat and with her muscular arm she lifts up the red handed Mercy as she rises up from her laid back position.

Out of fear, McCree turns away from the half nude Pharah as she chokes Mercy.

“My mother told me about strange people trying to get into my pants! I’m just shocked it had to be YOU who would do such a thing!”, the offended Pharah shouts as she sees that the person who she trusted the most sexually violated her.

Pharah throws Mercy across the room with all her might. Mercy hits a wall before gasping for breath as Pharah gets up off of the medical bed.

“I DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING!”, McCree yells as he looks away from the nude Pharah.

“Jesse, you’re not that type of guy. I know you too well.”, Pharah says as a means to comfort her childhood friend, McCree.

“Here, take my poncho. I don’t want the other’s seeing you like that.”, the kind-hearted McCree says as he gives Pharah his poncho to cover herself with.

“Thanks. Now what are you going to do with _her_?”, Pharah asks as she hope’s Mercy will be punished.

“I’ll let Winston know first. Better him than your father.”, McCree says.

“Smart. I’ll go with you. You need me to confirm what happened.”, Pharah says as they leave Mercy to linger there against the medical ward’s wall.

Winston is horrified by what McCree and Pharah tell him. Evidence is seized from Mercy’s room when a diary containing her bondage fantasies is found. As disgusted as Winston is by Mercy’s actions, he can’t actually kick Mercy out, but he places a restraining order on Mercy and assigns Bastion to watch her if Pharah needs medical treatment.

Mercy apologizes to Pharah for her lewd behavior and fervently promises not to act like that again. Pharah accepts this as a means not to cause a rift in the team. Although she keeps her distance from the potential reoffending nymphomaniac.

 

Chapter 3: Feelings

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXlR7zRYPTw>)

After knowing that Mercy isn’t a threat to her anymore, Pharah decides to decompress from the whole ordeal in her bunk room. There she stumbles upon a picture of her awkward but considerate old friend from her college days before she transitioned to military school.

“Hrmph, you might have been weird, but I can at least say you we’re decent.”, Pharah says as she looks at the old photograph. 

“Don’t look at me like that. Urgh, I hate that fact that you were right dude! Maybe, I was a little harsh to you, but I still didn’t feel like being your girlfriend!”, Pharah yells at the photograph as she tears up slightly before stashing it away.

“Oh who am I kidding, you’re probably long gone and have someone else already.”, Pharah mopes.

Just then someone knocks on Pharahs door.

“It’s me Fareeha! I’m not Mercy.”, Mei says through the door.

“Ah, come in come in.”, Pharah says as she wipes away the tears and opens the door for Mei.

Mei enters Pharah’s room which has several books on Mechanical engineering pertaining to her flight suit, a desk with several family photographs of her and her mother Ana as well as her bunk and desktop computer setup.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you! Gosh, first you have to serve under your father and now Mercy is some pervert.”, a sympathetic Mei says as she sits down on one of Pharah’s chairs.

“Yeah, now I have two nutcases here. You can see I moved rooms just to get away from Mercy.”, Pharah says.

“We live in truly weird times, Fareeha. Say who were you talking to as I was knocking on the door?”, Mei asks.

“Ugh, just a picture of a long-lost friend of mine from about a decade ago. I get emotional just by thinking about him, why?”, Pharah says as she glares at Mei.

“Oh uhhh, I just thought you could help me out with someone I have feelings for.”, an intimidated Mei says.

“Ha ha, I think you may have found the wrong person for relationship advice. I never had one.”, Pharah chuckles.

“That’s disappointing.”, Mei sighs.

“Wait wait, ok I might have one thing to say that might be useful.”, Pharah says to the saddened Mei.

“Ohh what is it?!”, a brighter eyed Mei asks.

“This one guy who was after me said to me that he’d like it if a girl initiated things. He said this to me because everyone either turned him away or never responded. He also said that if someone were having the same problems as him, he’d go head over heels for whoever left such a note.”, Pharah says.

“Ahhh that sounds romantic! Say what happened to this guy who liked you?”, Mei responds with a happier demeanor.

“We parted ways since college. I feel like I should have done things differently but….ugh it’s too much for me to think about.”, Pharah says before getting stressed over it.

“Well thanks for the help. If you ever need anything just give me a holler ok?”, Mei says as she leaves.

“Will do, oh by the way. Tell McCree I said “thanks” for the help. He’s a good guy, hope he gets you back on the squad again.”, Pharah says as she waves Mei good bye.

Mei heads on over to her room to reflect on this. She takes this advice well and decides that there’ll be a time to write the note for McCree, but that she needs to get closer to him first. It takes a few weeks but an opportunity for this opens up.

 

Chapter 4: Acceptance

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G02wKufX3nw>)

McCree races on over to Mei’s room and starts pounding on her door.

“Mei! Mei! I did it!”, McCree yells with a joyous tone.

“Did what?!”, a startled Mei exclaims.

“I was able to convince that geezer to let you back into my strike team!”, McCree informs Mei that Jack Morrison decided to let her participate on missions again.

“YES! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You don’t know how much this means to me!”, Mei says as she jumps for joy and gives McCree a bear hug.

“Ha! Ha! Glad I was able to pull it off! Geez you’re mighty soft. Is that coat of yours extra thick to handle your cryo equipment?”, McCree says as he’s happy to have his friend back on his squad.

“Uhh, yes! Speaking of which. I’ll get my stuff ready, what’s the objective McCree?”, an eager Mei replies as she gets her Endothermic blaster and Cryo module ready.

“We’re heading to Greece. Talon is trying to smuggle in weapons for future operations. Expect Reaper to be there. Bad news is we’ll have to be working with Solider 76 this time, but thankfully he was able to give out advance notice of where he is.”, McCree explains as he and Mei head to the hanger bay with Zenyatta, D.Va, and Tracer.

“Geez, Jack sure got on task. I wonder how he was able to get so close to Talon’s operation?”, Mei asks.

“Hey, it doesn’t matter. We’re going to give Reaper a serious ass whooping!”, McCree says as he and his strike team board a dropship and jet on over to Illos, Greece.

 

In the same town, Jack Morrison and his lover Reaper, aka Gabrial Reyes, just finished having sex with each other when Jack realizes he butt dialed his location to Overwatch on accident.

“FUCKING DAMN IT! Ughh! Gabe! We’re about to have company!”, a very concerned and hyperventilating Solider 76 says to his gay lover, Reaper.

“What do you mean Daddy? Widowmaker and the Junkers aren’t supposed to show up here for another half hour.”, a nonchalant Reaper replies.

“OVERWATCH IS GOING TO SHOW UP! I pinged my location damn it! I’m sorry Gabe, look I’ll see if I can lead them away from what you guys are doing.”, the traitorous Solider 76 apologizes.

“Oh come on! I told you about you leaving your phone in your back pocket! I’ll get ready for their arrival, you get your sweet ass out there and distract them while I get my operatives out of here.”, the startled Reaper replies.

“Wait I have an idea where you can send them to! I know this place in California where you can stash all of your men and goodies. You just get out of harm’s way!”, Solider 76 suggests as he departs.

“Smart thinking, I’ll be contacting you tonight!”, Reaper replies as he gets into his wrath form and departs as well.

Widowmaker, Junkrat and Roadhog arrive at Reaper’s hideout to meet up with him to prep for Overwatch’s assault.

“Reaper, our men spotted an Overwatch dropship heading toward our position. We’re ready to fend them off!”, Widowmaker says as she readies her Widow’s Kiss assault rifle.

 “Good, good! They probably have Solider 76 with them so leave him to me! I will finish him off myself!”, Reaper lies.

“Gladly, Junkrat Roadhog! Greet our guests while I get into a favorable position to start sniping these arrogant fools!”, Widowmaker orders.

“Yes mame!”, Junkrat shouts as he starts laying bear traps and concussion mines around the chokepoints of the hideout.

Roadhog and about 6 Talon operatives get into position at the town square and see the dropship land with McCree, Zenyatta, and Reinhardt departing from the ship while Tracer and the others go to land where Solider 76 is broadcasting his beacon.

“You don’t stand a chance against us!”, Reinhardt shouts as he activates his mighty and wide plasma shield.

“That’s why we have the Hog. Go hook ‘em Big Guy!”, Junkrat shouts as he arrives after planting a myriad of traps.

Roadhog takes his massive hook and tosses it at Reinhardt. He manages to get it on Reinhardt’s hand and yanks him towards the Talon operatives.

“Ha ha we hooked your knight! Now open fire on the rest of them!”, a Talon operative shouts as he fires his M27 IRC at McCree and Zenyatta.

McCree and Zenyatta split up and take cover behind some stone walls on either side of the town square.

“Great, we’re screwed! Reinhardt is busy dealing with the fat guy and we’re pinned down by machine gun fire!”, McCree fumes.

“I think you doubt Reinhardt resilience, look!”, Zenyatta says as he points to Reinhardt knocking Roadhog with his Rocket hammer.

“DID YOU THINK YOU COULD STOP ME?!”, Reinhardt shouts as he pulverizes Roadhog’s squad.

“Well shit, guess I need to break out the FIREWORKS!”, the crazy Junkrat shouts as he fires his grenade launcher at Reinhardt. Several of the grenades damage Reinhardt’s armor but he’s able to get his barrier up again as McCree and Zenyatta regroup with him.

“You’re out matched! The fat guy isn’t looking too good and you’re as thin and breakable as a tooth pick! You’re all out of tricks!”, McCree says as he shoots Junkrat’s grenade launcher out of his hand.

“I wouldn’t exactly say that!”, Junkrat says as Widowmaker starts shooting at McCree who gets injured.

“Hon hon hon! No one can hide from my sight!”, the dastardly French sniper chuckles as she takes pleasure in hurting McCree.

“Zenyatta, look after him! I’ll take care of that wretch! UGH!!!!”, Reinhardt shouts before he’s caught in one of Junkrat’s bear traps.

“HAHAHHAHAHAHAH! Well looks like we have another fly in the spider’s web! He’s all yours Widowmaker! We’re out of here.”, Junkrat shouts as he and Roadhog go get on Reaper’s stealth aircraft to flee Greece.

“Oh just let me finish off the cowboy first. I think it’s 12 o’Clock, OWWW!”, Widowmaker whispers as she takes aim at McCree again for a killshot. Before she pulls the trigger, Mei punches her in the side of the head.

“You stay away from the man I love!”, Mei shouts as she readies for a catfight.

“Hrpmh so the Scientist has a little crush on the Cowboy. What are you going to do after this!”, Widowmaker says after she kicks Mei’s Endothermic blaster out of her hand, leaving her seemingly defenseless.

“Not so good without your toy gun! What’s next? You throw a physics book at me? HON HON HON!”, the French woman chuckles again at Mei as she pulls out something from her coat.

“I’m going to blow that evil smile off your face you bully!”, Mei says as she pulls out a snub nosed S&W .500 Magnum and cocks it.

“MERDE! Watch where you’re pointing that thing!”, the stunned Widowmaker screams at the sight of the massive revolver.

“No.”, Mei says as she blasts a shot from the revolver at Widowmaker. The massive bullet grievously injures her as it goes through her thigh.

“AHHHH! Damn you! No, no, no! Please! Don’t kill me!”, the once feared assassin pleads.

“Give me your weapon.”, Mei orders.

“NO! Not the Widow’s Kiss!”, the assassin pleads.

Mei cocks her revolver again before Widowmaker hands it to her.

“I like this. It’s mine now.”, Mei says as she admires Widowmaker’s 2 in 1 rifle before she kicks her in the stomach leaving her gasping. She leaves Widowmaker’s positon and rendezvous with McCree and his group. Mei also gets her Endothermic Blaster back that Widowmaker kicked out of her hands.

“Uhhhhh, Reaper? I’m down. The Scientist bested me and the Junkers are on the ship.”, Widowmaker informs Reaper who is watching Solider 76 distract Tracer as he gets his stuff onboard his airship.

“Mei BEAT you?! How?!”, an angry Reaper whispers.

“She pulled a 500 magnum revolver on me and took my gun as a trophy.”, Widowmaker replies as she stands up.

“DAMN! That Mei is one fearless broad. Just get back to the ship. I have someone distracting the Overwatch members as we speak.”, Reaper whispers as he gets his ship ready as Solider 76 keeps Tracer from snooping around.

When Widowmaker returns Reaper and the rest of his men immediately depart Greece for another hideout as Overwatch seizes Talon’s weapon cache.

“Ha ha! We dealt Talon another blow! Look at all of these fire arms! You could field an army with these.”, McCree says as he and the others inspect the cache.

“If you think that’s good, check this out.”, Mei says to McCree as she shows him Widowmaker’s rifle.

“Well I’ll be damned! You managed to get Amélie Lacroix’s rifle from her!”, a surprised Reinhardt says.

“Well that’s after I managed to pluck it from her after I stopped her from killing McCree!”, Mei boasts.

“You hear that 76! This scientist just saved my ass! What do you think about that?!”, McCree shouts to Solider 76, who is too busy texting Reaper about how they’re going to find each other again.

“SHUT UP! I’M HAVENG A MOMENT!”, Solider 76 cries.

“Ehh, we can celebrate later. The U.N will come collect these weapons for us, so let’s head back to Gibraltar.”, McCree says as the dropship takes off.

 

Chapter 5: Him

 

As the Overwatch team heads back, Mei sits next to McCree and she talks about how she was able to beat down Widowmaker. McCree is impressed by this feat of strength, which pleases Mei a lot. She eventually gets tired and leans on McCree for the remainder of the trip. With his good arm, he puts his arm around Mei, being thankful that she saved him.

(<https://soundcloud.com/wearemachines/lost> (loop))

The Dropship lands and McCree walks himself into Mercy’s medical ward to get treated for gunshot wounds. Mei tags along to keep him company.

“This is going to hurt. Widowmaker did a number on you.”, Mercy coldly says as she gets ready to extract the bullets as well as stitching up the bullet holes.

“Don’t be so mean. At least he didn’t kick you out!”, Mei rebukes Mercy.

Mercy just sighs and rolls her eyes as she tends to McCrees wounds as she extracts the bullets from his arm. Mei holds his hand as a means to distract him from the pain from Mercy digging in McCree’s arm.

“I’m here Jesse. It’ll be over soon.”, Mei says as she blushes.

“Heh, thanks for being beside me. UGH! Mind if I see you later for tea?”, McCree says as he blushes back before Mercy extracts another bullet.

“Sure! But first let’s get you better first.”, Mei whispers.

Mercy finishes her medical operation and lets McCree go. Feeling better Mei and McCree head on over to the lounge area where they meet with Pharah and Zenyatta.

“Ah! You’re looking better McCree. I hope Mercy wasn’t too harsh.”, Pharah says.

“Mei kept her on ice for me. It’s probably why she was so quick about the procedure.”, McCree replies.

“Well now we’re both combat ready again. You guys enjoy yourselves, I’m going to check on my flight armor and see what is being planned next.”, Pharah says.

“Ohhh, ummmm…. I have something else that I’m working on. Sorry?”, Zenyatta says as he awkwardly exits.

“Well that was something.”, Mei chuckles.

“Yeah, that was kind of a bummer. Thanks for being at my side in the med ward.”, McCree says.

“You’re welcome. I’m surprised you’re enjoying the tea. I would have thought you were more of a whisky drinker.”, Mei replies.

“Ehh, usually when I’m alone. Back in my Blackwatch days there was this one nutcase who always said the weirdest stuff when she and her buddies went drinking.”, McCree reminisces.

 “Oh my. Well I did manage to snag this from Widowmaker as well.”, Mei says as she pulls out a small bottle of expensive French cognac.

“Hey that’s pretty fancy! Say, you’re not trying to pull anything are you?”, McCree says with a sarcastically suspicious tone.

“Oh dear, I’ve been discovered! Guess I better drink up.”, Mei thinks to herself as she plots chugging the whole bottle of cognac.

“Uhhh…”, Mei stutters.

“Oh don’t be nervous. I might have a little with you since we’re friends. But you don’t go hogging it, I don’t want to hear any little surprises you might be hiding.”, McCree winks.

Mei just stares into his eyes before McCree blushes and turns away.

“Ahh sorry, that came out wrong.”, McCree apologizes.

“No, no I’m not offended!”, Mei quickly says.

“Oh phew, I didn’t want to ruin the mood. So what are you planning to do with Widowmaker’s weapon?”, McCree asks.

“I might sell it as a collector’s item. Widowmaker will find a way to grab another one just like it sometime soon anyway.”, Mei says.

“How resourceful. Speaking of her, I think we’re doing pretty good in stopping Talon’s terrorism. All we need to do is cut the head off and be done with it.”, McCree says and he sips on his cognac.

“We’re quite the formidable team. I’m no Tracer, and you’re not Solider 76 but we get the job done.”, Mei says as she and McCree clink glasses.

“You know, you’re right. We’ve done a lot together. I hope we do more now that you’re able to come on missions with me and the others now.”, McCree realizes that he and Mei have something in common.

McCree smiles at Mei as they keep conversing. Solider 76 on the other hand is distraught that he managed to screw things up for him and Reaper.

“It’s not fair damn it! I didn’t know Overwatch would find us so quickly!”, Jack Morrison whines at Reaper in voice chat.

“Daddy, it’s not all bad! I’m still here you know! Look, me and the others are relocating to California. Just give us a few weeks head start and I’ll let you know when you can catch up.”, Reaper comforts his traitorous lover.

“I hate all this hiding bullshit! I didn’t screw every woman in Overwatch 20 years ago just to hide my relationship with you! Now I have a bastard daughter who hates me and I’m back doing the same job over again! I’m going to screw EVERYONE here over one day! Just you wait.”, the angry Jack Morrison says as he plots harm for his Overwatch teammates.

“Let’s just see how things go. Listen I’ll be waiting for you in California, Daddy. Just hold out a bit longer”, Reaper says sympathetically.

“Ok Gabe. Just remember, REAPER/76 FOREVER!”, Solider 76 says as he logs out of his chat session.

Chapter 6: Outlaws

 

A few days pass since Reaper last spoke to his lover Jack Morrison. Talon abandons Europe leaving behind a few stragglers to harass Overwatch while Reaper sets up shop in Los Angeles, California.

“Well guys how do you like L.A? This used to be my stomping ground.”, Reaper says to his operatives.

“It sure as hell is smoggy here!”, Widomaker complains.

“Plus a lot of the locals look like they want to kill you.”, Junkrat says as he lugs supplies into the hideout in a secluded part of the city.

“Ehh, it’s not exactly Rainbows and Sunshine here. BUT, we don’t have Overwatch hanging over our heads for the time being. Now once we get settled, we’re going to need to make our mark here.”, Reaper says as the warehouse Talon is using as a safehouse is getting set up.

“So, what do we do now? What’s there to attack besides a few rich people to steal from?”, Widowmaker asks.

“Ohhh, we’re going to need to need quite a bit of funds for what I have planned.”, Reaper boasts.

“Ah! A good old fashioned bank robbery! What are we going to hit?”, the eager Junkrat says.

“We’re hitting the jackpot, the San Francisco Gold Depository! The place is heavily guarded with advanced soldiers, but the payout will be able to fund our war effort against Overwatch!”, Reaper says as he raises his fist up high.

“We’re going to need to scout the area first. Besides we’re going to need the money sooner rather than later so I can get a new rifle!”, the angry Widowmaker says.

“Ok FINE! We’ll rob some bank nearby so we can have your armorer make you a new Widow’s Kiss.”, Reaper grunts.

“Say, we have enough explosives to assault the L.A Federal Reserve. We can haul off with a few million big ones.”, Junkrat suggests.

“I’m game if Roadhog is.”, Reaper says.

Roadhog gives Reaper a thumbs up.

“Well that’s settled! Ok I’m going to need at least 5 of you guys to tag along. Widowmaker, you can stay here since you’re not as useful.”, Reaper orders.

Reaper, Roadhog, and Junkrat along with five Talon operatives hijack an armored car and proceed to head on over to the L.A Federal Reserve building.

 

Chapter 7: Heist

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQYroBX5E68>)

 The Talon members in the hijacked armored car manage to enter the Federal Reserve grounds without a hitch.

“Geez, I didn’t think you’d fit Roadhog!”, Junkrat says as he and Roadhog exit the armored car. They then start planting explosives while Reaper and he other Talon operatives silently takedown several Reserve guards.

Roadhog then signals to Reaper that the explosives to the outside of the vault are planted and ready to detonate.

“OK boys, this when we go loud! Breach and clear!”, Reaper shouts.

The breaching charges go off allowing access to the vault from the outside. The blast also alerts every guard on the Reserve grounds who weren’t killed earlier.

Upon storming the vault a heavily armored security guard with a black face shield points his M249 SAW at the guards and lets it rip through 3 of the Talon operatives Reaper brought along.

“Oh great they have a fucking BULLDOZER!”, one of the Talon operatives shouts as he and Reaper take cover from the machine gun fire.  Junkrat and Roadhog take cover to the right of the others along with the other remaining Talon operative.

“Time to show this ingrate the true meaning of fire power.”, Reaper says as he readies his Hellfire shotguns.

“DIE, DIE, DIE!”, shouts a menacing Reaper as he uses his Death Blossom ultimate on the Bulldozer. Firing his shotguns as a black fog envelopes the room.

As the fog clears out the Bulldozer still stands tall.

“W..WHAT THE FUCK?!”, a shocked Reaper shouts.

“WE CALL THIS A DIFFICULTY TWEAK!”, the Bulldozer shouts as he rushes Reaper and grabs him by the neck and begins beating the shit out of him.

“You call yourself a police officer?!”, Reaper shouts as he gets out of the Bulldozer’s grip and fires a couples of shots from his Hellfire.

“Sorry fucker, “Police Brutality” is my middle name!”, the Bulldozer says as he pulls out a baton and whacks Reaper across the head with it. He then proceeds to kick him in the stomach after Reaper falls to the ground.

“Shouldn’t we be helping him?!”, a cowardly Talon operative says.

Roadhog just stares at him and gets up to throw his hook at the Bulldozer and yanks him away from Reaper. He the blows the Bulldozer’s head off with his massive sawn off shotgun.

 “WELL THAT WAS AN ABSOLUTE CLUSTERFUCK! YA’LL LEFT ME TO DIE!”, an enraged Reaper shouts.

“He survived your attack and managed to kill three of our guys in one fell swoop. Let’s just grab the cash and start running, because I think he brought friends!”, Junkrat shouts as he sees more guards arriving.

The two remaining Talon operatives along with Junkrat grab as much cash as they can and throw it into the armored car. Roadhog and Reaper keep watch while the money is being stolen.

“Thanks for savin’ me back there Big Guy. I owe you one.”, Reaper commends Roadhog for him hooking the Bulldozer.

Roadhot gives Reaper the OK hand symbol in response as he and Reaper start shooting the other Federal Reserve guards as the other load up the armored car with money.

“OK! WE’RE PACKED UP AND READY! LET’S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!”, Junkrat shouts as he and the Talon operatives get ready to speed on out.

Reaper heads for the Armored car as Roadhog puts an ammo feeder on his sawn off shotgun turning it into a weapon he called “The Whole Hog”. He uses his Ultimate to rapidly blast buckshot at the attacking guards as he falls back towards Reaper and the others.

“Ok I think that’s everyone. Let’s get moving.”, a stressed-out Talon operative says as he steps on the accelerator and speeds away from the cleared out Federal Reserve with several police cars chasing them.

“Well, we’re not out of the woods yet. Guess it’s time I use this bad boy HAHAHAAHAH.”, the maniacal Junkrat evily laughs as he takes his rolling bomb off of his back and lets it loose on the police cars.

“ONE RIPTIRE FROM JUNKRAT, with love.”, Junkrat shouts as it detonates, causing the police chase to halt.

“Woo Whoo! We did it we actually pulled it off! Now how do we get back without being followed completely?”, the Talon operative driving the armored car asks.

“Just keep going! We’ll be safe once we get to the hideout. We have a signal jammer concealing our position.”, Reaper says as they near the hide out.

After getting into the range of the signal jammer the Talon members are completely undetectable and unload their ill-gotten gains and stash it in their own strong box. Talon decides to lie low for several months while they conduct small skirmishes to keep the operatives busy. Widowmaker is also able to get a new Widow’s Kiss rifle after Mei stole the first one from her.

 

Chapter 8: Relocated

 

(<https://soundcloud.com/altitvde/c-h-e-r-r-y>)

Back at Watchpoint Gibraltar, Overwatch goes on a wild goose chase for the past few months searching for Talon in Europe. All they manage to do is find the stragglers Reaper left behind as red herrings as well as decoy and abandoned safe houses. Solider 76 feigns ignorance at Winston and McCree’s frustration at how unsuccessful they are in finding Reaper.

After another dead end of a mission, McCree and Mei meet up at the balcony where they first met to relax after a long day’s work falling for red herrings.

“This sucks.”, McCree says, unsatisfied with the last few mission results.

“I can see why. We’ve been hitting dead end after dead end for months!”, Mei grunts along with McCree.

“All we’ve really done is find safe houses with all of the equipment removed from them. No solid leads at all.”, McCree sighs.

“Do you want to know what I think about all this?”, Mei asks.

“Sure, what’s on your mind?”, McCree replies.

“I think Solider 76 has something to do with this.”, Mei says as she accuses Solider 76 of incompetence.

“Easy now, Jack might be a bit of a jerk from what Pharah told us about him, but he’s no traitor!”, McCree says in a rare defense of his commanding officer.

“I never said he was! I just think he’s being a bit, hrmph, stupid.”, Mei responds.

“You’re hitting the nail on the head Mei. If Jack doesn’t get his head screwed on straight, Winston will have to act.”, McCree says.

On the other side of the doors where Mei and McCree are sitting outside, Solider 76 is eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Oh great, they’re catching on.”, Solider 76 thinks to himself before he heads on over to his room to chat with Reaper.

“Hey Gabe, how has California been?”, Jack asks.

“It’s been good, made off with a few million in cash in this one heist.”, Reaper replies.

“Nice! Um, hey the rest of OW is catching on to me staling them. They don’t know what I’m doing but I think I’ll have to relocate to your positon.”, Solder 76 says.

“Oh please, don’t be so hard on yourself! We can see each other again! Say, I might have s spot open for you. We kinda need someone for a raid on a gold depository.”, Reaper replies.

“Sounds cool. Talk to you later, I gotta let the team know we’re moving.”, Solider 76 says before signing off.

Solider 76 calls the Overwatch members to the planning room to inform them of their relocation.

“As you know over the past few months we haven’t been able to get close to finding Talon or it’s leader Reaper. It is fortunate that Talon has refrained from terrorist activity during that time.”, Jack Morrison explains.

“Just get to the point!”, Pharah shouts.

“Uhhhh, well in spite of our misfortunes I’ve received an intelligence report stating that Talon activity has been spotted in California! We have a Watchpoint located in the Hollywood area ready to be used so we’re going to be relocating on the double!”, Jack says assertively after his daughter Pharah bears down on him.

“Well damn, I was beginning to like my setup here.”, McCree moans.

“Hey the California Watchpoint is pretty cool! We have a great view of Hollywood and Los Angeles from there!”, Jack Morrison says. 

“All right all right, if Reaper really is there, we’ll go and make sure we catch him.”, Winston says begrudgingly.

Everyone packs their stuff from their bunk rooms and preps for departure the next morning.

Mei goes to visit McCree as the spend the night in Gibraltar one last night across from each other. She sees him taking down the New Mexican flag he had hanging on his wall.

“Well we accomplished a lot here. The world knows Overwatch is back.”, Mei says to McCree.

“Yeah, feels good knowing we made a difference.”, McCree says as he turns to Mei.

“We’re about to do even more once we get to your country. Talon won’t know what hit them.”, Mei replies.

“It’ll be a long flight there, better to get some shut eye now so we’re awake when we get there. See you tomorrow.”, McCree says as he smiles and blushes at Mei, causing her to have a similar reaction.

At about 5 A.M, the Overwatch members wake up to begin departing Gibraltar for California. It takes the two dropships several hours to make the journey across the Atlantic and the American continent. But thankfully they’re able to reach the Hollywood watchpoint with enough fuel to spare.

 

Chapter 9: Golden State of Mind

 

“Ugh, what time is it I dozed off ever since we reached the North American continent.”, Mei says as she wake up at the Hollywood Watchpoint.

“Well it’s about late afternoon since we’ve been losing time flying West.”, McCree says.

Mei checks her phone and sees that it’s about 5 P.M June 27th, 2016.

“Well, guess I’d better get my stuff and settle in.”, Mei says as she stretches and gets up. She and the other Overwatch members settle into their new bunk rooms, which like when they first met in Gibralter, need tiding up since the Watchpoint has been abandoned.

Winston heads on over to the mainframe room and boots up its systems.

“Ah, Winston! Glad to see you have made it over to California safely!”, Athena says to Winston.

“Same here. Ok now that you’re in the network, can you diagnose and update the systems. This place has been closed for years!”, Winston says.

“Gladly. There are 52,389 systems updates. Approximate completion: 2 days and 19 hours and 43 minutes. This may take a while.”, Athena says as she beings updating the Watchpoint’s computers and other equipment.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Am6iIqPXHY>)

“Well guess I better let the others know that it’s going to be while.”, Winston says as he pops open a jar of peanut butter to snack on.

The Overwatch members take this time off to reacclimate to their new environment after they unpack their essentials in their bunkrooms.

Mei, McCree, and Pharah head on over to the lounge area where they catch D.Va managing to play some of her games on one of the PC rigs set up.

“The hell are you doing?! No wonder the updates are going to take forever!”, McCree yells.

“Oh please, I’m not even connected to the internet!”, D.Va says in defense as she plays Hotline Miami 2, a single player game requiring no internet connection.

“Ok, just as long as you’re not hogging the bandwidth needed to get this place up and running.”, Pharah says to D.Va as she turns on the television set.

Upon the set turning on, news blares footage of supporters of the Presidential candidate Donald Trump being attacked by protesters outside of a rally the billionaire is holding. Some of the footage shows someone wearing a red “Make America Great Again” hat being beaten over the head with a lead pipe as several protesters shout death threats at the rally goers.

McCree growls at the footage in disapproval.

“Damn, what the hell is causing these people to act so violent?!”, a shocked Pharah says.

“It’s the elections. Ever since that rich guy got to the top his opponents have gone batshit crazy. People have been shot at over supporting him. I kind of enjoyed being outside of the country if this is what I have to live with.”, a grumbling McCree says as he is infuriated at the footage of his countrymen being so hostile towards each other.

“These people need something to look up to! We’re here after all!”, Mei exclaims trying to get McCree to be on the bright side.

“I’ll see what I can do. At least we’re safe up here in the mountains if there’s a full blown riot.”, McCree replies.

Pharah turns off the T.V set as she too shares McCree’s disgust for the political violence being broadcasted so frivolously.  McCree calms down after the screen goes black and decides to head over towards the upper level of the Watchpoint to the observation deck for some air. Mei decides to give him space and heads to her bunk room to unpack her stuff.

While this was going on Solider 76 has been busy chatting with Reaper in a private chatroom.

“Glad to know that you made it here ok. California’s a pretty sweet place right?!”, Reaper says under the username “DeadInsideAndLovingIt”.

“Sure is! Heh, the rest of the gang doesn’t suspect a thing!”, Solider 76 says under the username “BadDaddyDanger”.

“Yeah yeah, keep the cover up. Say how’s about you and I meet up again?”, Reaper replies.

“Ohhhhh, there’s this hotel I’ve read good reviews about! Hoy hoy.”, Solider 76 seductively says.

“We can do that later. I want you to meet my crew. It’s about time you teamed up with us.”, Reaper gives an ultimatum.

“Sure, sure! Where and when?”, an eager and traitorous Solider 76 replies back.

“Head to Long Beach, alone obviously, I’ll get you there.”, Reaper says before signing off.

 

Chapter 10: Badder Daddy

 

Solider 76 logs off of his computer and steals a jeep parked in the vehicle bay and drives on over to Long Beach.  He brings several data drives with Overwatch intel on them to give Reaper an edge with Talon.

He parks his Jeep at the rendezvous point and awaits Reaper to pick him up. Solider 76 sees a Talon airship arriving. It lands and Reaper greets his lover with open arms.

“Finally good to see you again! Come on in! The pilot’s cool with us.”, Reaper says as he help’s Solider 76 in before taking off.

“Ah, you have more intel to give me. You’re too generous.”, Reaper praises.

“Anything for you Gabey Baby!”, Solider 76 says as he reaches to give Reaper a kiss.

“Wait, not now. There’s something I have to tell you.”, Reaper hesitates.

“Oh what the fuck is it this time? Did I butt dial the West Burro County Baptist Church?”, Solider 76 grunts.

“No, there’s this job that I need done and I need some extra muscle for it.”, Reaper stutters.

“If it involves attacking Overwatch, I’m in.”, Solider 76 says as he admits to openness to killing his Overwatch teammates.

“Not yet, we’re planning on attacking a gold depository. You’re the one with the right kind of skills to pull this mission off.”, Reaper explains.

“You told me to come here just to have me do your work for you?!”, Solider 76 whines.

“Eyyy, we’ll get to the bedroom stuff later, you need to look good for the others though.”, Reaper says as the ship lands at the Talon hideout.

Reaper gets out first allowing Solider 76 to introduce himself. This shocks the rest of the Talon members.

“The hell’s going on?! Why’s Jack Morrison here?!”, Widowmaker shouts as she, Junkrat, and Roadhog raise their weapons at Solider 76.

“He decided to join us, he’s fed up with Overwatch!”, Reaper announces.

“And why is that? Care to explain Jack Morrison?”, Junkrat says with disdain.

Solider 76 leaps into the air in a twirling motion and lands in Reapers arms.

“I’M GAY!”, Solider 76 says as Reaper catches him.

“The hell does that me..... wait. YOU’VE BEEN FUCKING EACH OTHER?!”, Widowmaker realizes what’s been happening between Reaper and Solider 76.

“Wow, way to be subtle Frenchie.”, Solider 76 complains.

“ENOUGH! I don’t give a damn if you two were doing the ol’ smashy smashy behind our backs! Solider 76 is the enemy!”, Junkrat shouts as he aims his grenade launcher at &6.

“Hey, hey, hey wait! He’s going to be working with us now! He even brought more intel for us!”, Reaper says as he puts his lover down and shows the others the stolen hard disks. 

“Hrmm, guess he is on our side. Does he know about the gold raid we’re planning?”, Widowmaker concedes.

“Ohhh I know about it alright! And I know you’re going to need me and my fire power to do it! Just let me know when we attack and give me a disguise so I don’t trip up Overwatch’s alarms.”, Solider 76 says.

“We’re still in the planning phase. Our attack on the L.A Federal Reserve was very loud. So we’re going to need to lie low for a few months and do small jobs since Overwatch is bearing down on us.”, Junkrat says.

“Fine by me, now if you excuse me, me and Reaper need some time to ourselves.”, Solider 76 says as he smacks Reaper on the ass before they run off.

“We’re going to need a new new guy. I don’t trust that 76 guy!”, Junkrat complains.

“I know someone who can join us if persuaded.”, Widowmaker says as she takes a flyer with the DJ Lucio on it.

 

Chapter 11: Starboy

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-_30HA7rec>)

While Solider 76 and Reaper are busy screwing each other, Widowmaker takes Junkrat and Roadhog to downtown L.A where the Brazilian DJ, Lucio is performing. They manage to sneak past the guards to get to the back stage area where Lucio is prepping his next act.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the man who brought down the Vishkar Corporation in Brazil.”, Widowmaker says as she, Junkrat, and Roadhog confront him in his changing room and barricade the door.

“What’s the big idea? Oh, you’re….”, Lucio says nonchalantly before being startled by Talon’s presence.

“We know what you did in Brazil, rather impressive.”, Widowmaker says.

“I’m not doing anything for you!”, Lucio shouts.

“Do it or we’ll release the sextape we stole from Vishkar agent Symmetra.”, Junkrat threatens.

“It’ll hurt her more than it’ll hurt me!”, Lucio retorts.

“Help us or I’ll have this Big Guy here rip you in half!”, Widowmaker yells as Roadhog gives her a look of disapproval.

“Your roadie doesn’t seem too keen on doing that.”, Lucio says as Roadhog shrugs in agreement.

“Urghhhh, just join us or I’ll go Bataclan on your precious fans!”, Widowmaker threatens to shoot Lucio’s concert attendees, referencing the Parisian terrorist attack at a night club by Islamics with automatic weapons.

“Ok ok, geez what I’ll work with you!”, Lucio relents.

“Good! Now come with us. WE have a lot of explaining to do.”, Junkrat says as the four leave the changing room for the Talon airship.

As they’re flying back to the Talon hideout, Widowmaker explains why they need Lucio and his sonic equipment.

“So you’re telling me that Solider 76 is Jack Morrison, and that he’s Reaper’s gay lover?”, a perplexed Lucio asks.

“Yes, and we’re going to need your services for quite some time since Sombra is unreliable.”, Widowmaker says.

“You won’t keep me here forever you know! I’ll get out someday!”, Lucio boasts.

“Please you a temporary solution to a hopefully temporary problem.”, Widowmaker says as she flies the stealthy aircraft.

The four land in the hide out and Lucio is place under the watchful eye of a guard as he’s put in a cell to sleep in.

The other three Talon members head towards a nerve center where several computers are operating with Solider 76 and reaper sitting on a couch watching tv in each other’s arms.

“Hey! Quit making goo goo eyes! You idiots have been in each other’s pants long enough! Jack, as much as you are useful to us, you need to head back to Overwatch so you can avoid suspicion.”, Widowmaker demands.

“Fuck you! I’m in charge!”, Solider 76 barks. This leaves Widowmaker infuriated and she storms off with Junkrat and Roadhog.

“You know Jack, she’s right. You do need to go back.”, Reaper agrees.

“All right FINE! I’ll be back soon!”, Solider 76 promises. He gets up, put’s his uniform on and drives back to the California Watchpoint.

 

Chapter 12: Commitment

 

(<https://soundcloud.com/carpenter_brut/5-anarchy-road>)

Three and a half months pass since Lucio was captured and Talon is about ready to raid the California Gold Depository and steal all of the gold bullion from the highly secure facility. Solider 76, Reaper, Widowmaker, Junkrat, and Roadhog get in to Talon’s airship for the attack, leaving Lucio behind.

“You sure this is going to work?”, Solider 76 asks.

“Oh it will. Those idiots won’t know what will hit them.”, Solider 76 says as he loads his Heavy Pulse Rifle.

“Ok guys, we’re nearing the depository. Damn, look at that! They have APCs and everything!”, a Talon pilot says as he sees the heavily fortified gold depository.

“That’s not going to be enough. Pilot! Let me off here. I have a target rich environment to go into.”, Solidier 76 evilly laughs.

The airship flies over the depository and Soldier 76 jumps out to engage the security forces guarding the gold. The rest of the Talon members land elsewhere while Solider 76 distracts the guards.

“ON THE GROUND! YOU’RE IN AN UNAUTHORIZED AREA!”, a depository guard shouts as he raises his UMP .45 to Solider 76. Several other armed guards surround Solider 76 as well.

“Oh no, I’m not in an unauthorized area, I’m in a KILLZONE!”, Solider 76 shouts as he activates his Tactical visor and kills several of the guards with pinpoint accuracy while sprinting to cover.

“SHIT! Call for back up! Get the APCs in here, we need this place on lockdown!”, a security chief shouts as he retreats inside to grab his Remington 870 shotgun.

Several more guards with M4 carbines arrive on scene to find Solider 76 after he’s spotted on security camera. One of the guards spots him and opens fire before Solider 76 sprints to another position.

“HE’S BACK HERE! GET THE STRYKER IN HERE AND SHREAD HIM WITH THE MG!”, the guard shouts as he shoots Solider 76 with his M4.

“Heh, these knuckleheads don’t know what they’re up against!”, Solider 76 says to himself as he sprints out of cover and fires his Helix rockets at the guards, killing several of them.

The stryker APC with a minigun turret opens fire on 76 and manages to injure him. Solider 76 counters this by applying a biotic stim pack to heal himself before firing a barrage of rockets at the APC, disabling it. He then proceeds to kill the APC crew as they flee the disabled vehicle.

“I’M YOU’RE DADDY NOW! OH YEAH!”, Solider 76 evilly laughs as he stomp’s a guard’s head in with the heal of his boot.

While Solider 76 fights off the main guards of the depository single handedly, Junkrat and Roadhog plant breaching charges so they can reach the gold kept in a secure vault.

“Oh boy! We’re gonna be rich one we blow this wall up!”, Junkrat says as he readies the detonator.

Upon blowing up the vault doors to reveal the gold, Solider 76 shows up with a large truck to haul off with some of the bullion to take it to a stash house for future use.

“Geez Solider, you’re good!”, Junkrat says as he and the other Talon operatives load the gold onto the truck.

“Yeah yeah, now keep moving!  The LAPD is going to show up here with a swat team!”, Reaper orders.

They managed to fill the entire truck up with gold bullion before Junkrat blows up the main gate so they can get the gold out without obstacles.

Solider 76, Reaper and Widowmaker head to the airship while Junkrat and Roadhog drive off.

As they’re fleeing, in the shadows of the depository someone lurking watches Solider 76 and Reaper put some gold bullion into the dropship through his green glowing night vision monocular. He then disappears without a trace.

“HA HA! We’re fucking set for life!”, Reaper shouts as he holds several gold bullions in his hands.

“Now we have enough to pay for some upgrades to our arsenal!”, Solider 76 says.

“So what’s the plan now? We have something untraceable that we can barter with for weapons and other equipment.”, Junkrat says.

“Well, I have this payload that might need a little bit of KICK to it.”, Reaper menacingly says.

“What do you mean by “kick”?”, Widowmaker asks.

“I mean we can make the Payload into a nuclear bomb! All we need is some weapons grade plutonium and we can have Overwatch brought to its knees!”, Reaper shouts as he raises his fists.

The other Talon members are worried by this accept for Solider 76 who thinks it is a good idea to set off a thermonuclear weapon in the middle of a populated city.

“Now THAT’S thinking big! So how are we going to get it?”, a committed Solider 76 says as he goes along with Reaper’s diabolical plan.

“Oh I know this guy who I was in contact with a few months ago. He says he has the stuff but only takes species, aka hard assets like gold.”, Reaper explains.

Just then his com device goes off, it’s Reapers smuggler.

“Ah Big Guy! I was just talking about you. Do you still have the stuff?”, a surprised Reaper says as he answers the call.

The caller says he does and wants to have a meeting as soon as possible.

“What’s he saying?”, Solider 76 asks as Reaper listens to the caller.

“He wants to have a deal take place now! Guess we better give the guy what he wants.”, Reaper explains.

“Why not? As soon as we have the bomb operational we can bring Overwatch to its knees!”, Solider 76 says.

“Ok, hey pilot enter these coordinates in. We have someone to see.”, Reaper says.

The Talon aircraft flies towards Death Valley where a shrouded man with a large armored car awaits Reaper’s arrival. It lands and Reaper along with Solider 76 bring several gold bullion bars out with them.

“Konnichiwa, I see you have the gold. I expected that much out of you.”, the smuggler says.

“Ah you’re Japanese! Did you get this stuff from that failed reactor?”, Reaper asks as he lays out the stolen gold.

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.”, the Japanese smugger sneers.

“Fine, fine! Just show us the goods.”, Solider 76 demands.

“Who brought the Aryan? And why is he speaking?”, the smuggler says at disdain for Solider 76.

“Hey! He’s my boyfriend, don’t piss him off.”, Reaper snaps back.

“Here’s your green stuff. Go wild with it. Oh and get your piece of shit boyfriend out of my sight.”, the Japanese smuggler berates as he takes the gold.

“Thanks, jerk”, Solider 76 grunts as he and Reaper get back on the Talon aircraft to leave for their Hideout.

As they fly away, the Smuggler tracks Talon aircraft as it leaves Death Valley through his green glowing monocular attached to his head. As he looks through his monocular it shows that there is a tracking device planted.

 

Chapter 13: Caught

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYtJkbomqq4>)

A few days later on October 23rd Solider 76 is busy chatting with Reaper online again at the California Watchpoint.

“Well, glad the Payload is finished. I’ll be down there with you guys tomorrow to help set it up, Overwatch won’t see it coming.”, Solider 76 texts.

“It was one hell of a job! 100 pound of this stuff will turn this city to a parking lot!”, Reaper replies.

“Sure hope so. Listen after this do you think we can settle down together? I mean the Omnics aren’t really that big a deal anymore. What more is Talon going to do?”, Solider 76 asks.

“Nah, we need to keep the world on edge. After this nuke goes off, the U.S will go ballistic! Just you wait!”, Reaper replies.

Just then there’s heavy banging on the door to Jack Morrison’s room.

“Uh listen I have to go. I think my time here is done.”, Solider 76 hastily types as he thinks he’s been ratted out.

 Reaper sends him a thumbs up emoji before signing off.

“WHAT IS IT?!”, Jack Morrison yells.

“Listen, we’re not accusing you of anything but there seems to be footage of you attacking some gold depository a few days ago. The media has gone nuts! Can you come and denounce these rumors?”, Winston implores.

“Uhhh sure! Just let me grab my stuff.”, Jack Morrison says as he grabs his gear and bag of several small gold bars.

“Ok ok I’ll be in the meeting room with the others.”, Winston says as he looks at a sweating Jack Morrison.

“Ok see you then!”, Jack Morrison lies as he beelines for the vehicle bay to drive over to Reaper’s hideout.

A half hour passes and several of the Overwatch members get concerned as Jack Morrison doesn’t show up.

“Where the hell is he?!”, McCree says.

“He said he was coming! I just hope that Jack can explain this.”, a concerned Winston says.

“I’ll go check to see if he is in his room.”, Tracer says as she zips on over to Jack’s room.

Just then Solider 76 appears with Reaper on video in the meeting room of the Watchpoint.

“Hi. Sorry I had to piss on your little parade, but I didn’t feel like this new Overwatch was my cup of tea. I just never got over what happened 10 years ago when the U.N threw us under the bus. So now I’ll be with my new crew over at Talon. Good night and fuck you all!”, Jack Morrison says as he divulges that he betrayed Overwatch.

 “YOU BASTARD!”, McCree cries as his mentor shows disdain for Overwatch.

“Oh no, it looks worse than that. Rewind the footage and stop…..here!”, Reinhardt says.

It freezes a frame showing the nuclear bomb payload.

“Oh no. He’s got a nuke!”, Pharah yells.

“Wait maybe we can track it down and try and disarm it!”, a quick thinking Winston says.

“I think there’s a way we can do that. I’m going to need your help with it Winston.”, Symmetra says.

“Good! If we can find that nuke, we can find that traitor too.”, McCree cries out.

“You know what you’re doing, you can lead us.”, Mei says to try and comfort McCree.

“Yeah! You’re great out in the field! You’d be a great replacement for Jack.”, Pharah agrees.

As this is happening, Tracer finds Jack Morrison’s unlocked laptop with his explicit chat logs and photos of him and Reaper. This leaves her horrified as she stumbles out of the traitor’s room and bumps into McCree.

“Tracer, Jack’s bailed on us.”, McCree says with a heavy tone.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just get him tomorrow.”, mortified Tracer replies.

McCree continues walking to his room and sees Mei outside of it.

“Well guess I’m the one running the show.”, McCree says with a sullen tone.

“You’re what this team needs McCree. I believe you can lead us to victory.”, Mei nervously but confidently says.

“You think so? I mean this is different from leading a squad you know!”, McCree replies as he blushes.

“Just have faith. Oh, let Zenyatta, Bastion and Genji know what happened. They went out to the mountains.”, Mei says before she heads to her room to get ready for tomorrow’s operation. McCree heads to his room as well and stares out into the brightly lit city of Hollywood from his window.

“Have faith. That’s not easy when you find out that your mentor is a traitor….. and that you have feelings for someone you’re afraid to share with.”, McCree thinks to himself about Solider 76 and Mei.

“No. I’ll do well. I’ll show them all that I can lead Overwatch well!”, McCree says as he finds confidence in his leadership abilities. He then goes to bed for the few hours he can as Winston and Symmetra track down Talon’s nuclear bomb.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this introduced my story well. My friend wanted me to start with something to introduce the characters for those who don’t play Overwatch at all or who don’t really look into lore or back story well. Ironically this is the LATEST thing I have written. The “next” story “Midnight Touch” was the first of my OW fan fics I have written back in October 2016. I hope that what I have written is decent. I’m not perfect and there are better writers than me but I’m giving it my best shot.
> 
> Music used in order of appearance:  
> Com Truise - Either Drift  
> Com Truise - Future World  
> XYLO - Afterlife (Ark Patrol Remix)  
> Magic Sword - In The Face Of Evil  
> We Are Machines - Lost  
> Cinimod - The Rumble  
> Altitude- Cherry  
> Twenty One Pilots - Heathens  
> David Bowie - Fame  
> Carpenter Brut - Anarchy Road  
> FANTASTISIZER - Breaking Point


End file.
